pokemonmysteryuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Sauna Cavern
Sauna Cavern, also called Sauna or SC by players, is a dungeon located in Winden containing the HM Rock Smash. Proceeding further into the dungeon will eventually lead players to Sauna Cavern Depths. The boss of the dungeon is Rhydon. Sauna Cavern initially hosts a variety of different types of Pokémon, but boasts Fire- and Rock-type Pokémon the further players are in the dungeon. The weather on the low floors is almost always fog, otherwise it is cloudy. The weather on the upper floors of Sauna Cavern will start being sunny due to Torkoal's Drought. Attributes SaunaCavernScenery1.png|Floors 1-7 SaunaCavernScenery2.png|Floors 8-9 SaunaCavernScenery3.png|Floors 10-14 SaunaCavernScenery4.png| Floors 15-23 Floors 1-7 The lowest floors of Sauna Cavern features a sauna-like dungeon with small rooms and long corridors. The rock walls are light grey in color, whilst the floor tiles appear sandy-beige. Water tiles are scarce at first but start to become more common. The Pokémon on the low floors are all first-stage Pokémon with various types such as Ice, Poison, and Water. Floors 8-15 At the mid-section of Sauna Cavern, the floor tiles appear brown and rocky, suggesting that the deeper parts of the dungeon is heated. The water tiles scattered across the floor will burn any non Fire-type Pokémon that isn't immune via an item or status steps on these lava tiles will suffer a burn. On 15, the majority of the water tiles have receded, indicating that the dungeon is getting extremely hot at this floor onward. Floors 16-23 The upper floors of Sauna Cavern has changed drastically from the previous floors. The ground goes from being dark in color to sandy-like beige and the walls turn lighter in color. Instead of water, there is lava, which becomes much more common than the water on previous floors. Boss After the the last floor, the player will arrive at Sauna Cavern Chamber, whereby a lone Rhydon will be agitated at the player for trespassing his territory. Rhydon will then proceed to attack the player. Rhydon will drop HM Rock Smash upon being defeated, and players will be able to proceed via the warp panel. Boss Drop: *HM Rock Smash Before Fighting: *Surface dweller! This my territory! You should stay out! Too late for you now, I make sure you never see light of day again! Sauna Cave Rest Point This rest point serves as the end of Sauna Cavern and the entrance to Sauna Cavern Depths. There's a Kangaskhan statue and several rocks blocking the way forward. Use of the move Rock Smash is needed to break them if a player wishes to move onto Sauna Cavern Depths. Otherwise the player can return to Snowbasin Town by going down. Secret Room Sauna Cavern also offers Secret Rooms which offers the players 3 Deluxe Boxes. They can be found on Floors 8 to 15. The items that can be found in these boxes are as follows: *Shed Shell *Stamina Band *Inferno Band *Water Stone *Herbal Tea *Lum Berry *Reviver Seed *TM Brick Break *TM Payback *Trapbust Orb Pokémon Pokémon in bold are recruitable. Please visit the Recruitable Pokémon page for more information. Items Kecleon Shop Items There is a Kecleon Shop on Floor 8 and 18. Mystery Eggs has Mystery Eggs that can appear starting on Floor 16. Dungeon Objective The objective of this Sauna Cavern is for players to proceed through the dungeon and obtain HM Rock Smash. The player may also wish to proceed through Sauna Cavern to access Sauna Cavern Depths and successfully defeat its corresponding boss to officially conquer Sauna Cavern. With HM Rock Smash, players gain access to various dungeons and shortcuts in the overworld. Examples of dungeons now available to players are Mt. Barricade and Mineral Cavern. Trivia * was created by Sprinko. *This dungeon is the only one with 23 Floors. Video Category:Dungeons Category:Winden Category:PMU 7 Dungeons Category:PMU 7 Category:HM Dungeon Category:Winden Dungeons Category:Kecleon Shop Dungeons